


I can see light

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assets & Handlers, Blindness, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The asset needs a handler. It's a mission that hasn't ended, and that handler turns out to be Tony Stark himself.</p>
<p>Except Tony's blind.</p>
<p>It's unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asset and Handler

" _Turn around exactly 2 steps and face forward. Commander Rogers will enter through the door on your right, please do not be alarmed._ " Tony muttered a small thanks and tapped the table, trailing his fingers until he found his seat. "Jarvis, scan the room, I need a brief layout," Tony said, tapping his fingers on the table. " _Yes sir._ "

The door creaked open and Tony slightly turned his head, letting out a casual smile. "Hello," he said, leaning back on his seat. A rather pleasant odor of cologne filled the air, and the person in the room passed by, patting Tony's shoulder. "Hey Tony, how're you doing?" He heard the familiar voice ask, sitting next to Tony. "Is that Steve I hear?" Tony joked, turning his chair slightly to place a hand on Steve's face, "Oh, there we go." Steve chuckled and moved his friend's hand away, leaning forward. "Why'd you call me up here, Rogers?" Tony asked, folding his hands together. 

"I knew you'd be more comfortable with being alone," Steve said, "There's going to be a huge charity party hosted by the Stark Industries, as you know, but I just found out that it's mandatory. It's going to damage the company's reputation if you don't attend." Tony frowned, rubbing his face before folding his sunglasses and placing it down on the table. "It's mandatory? Damn, socializing isn't my strong point." Steve nodded before saying, "Jarvis is always there to help, and I'll stick around. Besides, I want you to meet a dear friend of mine." Tony tilted his head. "Is it the guy you mentioned? What was his name, Wilson?" "Yeah, Sam Wilson. Acts tough but he's just a lost puppy in the inside." Tony poked Steve's head with a small smile. "Like someone I know." "Don't you challenge me, Mr. Stark." The two shared a chuckle before Tony stood, analyzing the data Jarvis informed him. "I'm getting used to this room," Tony said as Steve stood. "Straight forward," Steve guided Tony, grasping his arm. 

"Used to be a partner of mine," Steve chuckled as Tony leaned over to reach for the buttons. "Used to be a partner." Tony heard the strain, the small and barely noticeable strain in Steve's words. 

Hurt, sorrow, regret, everything was mixed in Steve's voice. Tony didn't mind, he was used to things like that. His friends had grieved long ago, for Tony, and Steve sounded like a replica. 

At the age of 17, a bomb had been planted in his own residing building. One tick, and it exploded, damaging Tony's eyes and body. He was paralyzed for quite a while, 2 years, but recovered, but his eyes didn't. Ever since then, he had learned to utilize his senses in such a manner that no one could possibly catch up to him. With the mind of a genius, he could imagine and sketch in his brain exactly what something or someone would look like, how they would move, and so on. It was fascinating, even to himself, so he didn't find it all that bad. 

But it was still bad in the eyes of his friends, and Tony had actually wanted to see for the first few years. 

Tony placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, stepping into the opening elevator with relative ease. "Better have been a good partner," Tony said, letting Steve press the buttons this time. He heard Steve chuckle and shift his hand, possibly running a hand through it judging by the sound of it. 

The elevator slid open and the two stepped out. Tony walked down the corridor with Steve, typing in a pin to let himself into his workshop. He had memorized his hallway and lab by heart, the distance between one object from another, the layout and scent, the sounds of his robots greeting him, it was in his brain. "Well, dove, good luck with the interview," Tony said with a playful tone, reaching up to peck Steve's cheek. "Of course, I needed the good luck kiss from the one and only Anthony Stark," Steve said, and Tony could imagine Steve smiling. Steve clapped Tony's back before leaving. 

《The Asset》 

The asset looked down at the Avengers tower from his position. He calculated the distance and jumped, landing smoothly on the platform. 

¤Mission- Find handler and fix arm 

Code number- Not assigned 

Mission given by- None; Self made mission. 

The asset sliped through the security scanners with no effort aside from being a bit cautious. He saw the workshop and saw his mission. 

Handler confirmed. Engage on mission. 

The asset managed to got past the doors silently, standing in the corner while looking at his mission. The handler didn't notice him. The handler turned suddenly. 

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my lab?" The handler said suddenly, holding his screw in a defensive manner. He has sunglasses on, so the asset can't see his eyes. 

"Mission: Find Handler and fix arm," the asset said, standing still. "I'm sorry, what?" "Handler confirmed. Anthony Stark. Mission proceed." The asset stood still. "Mission? From who?" The handler questioned, his arm lowering. "Mission given by- None. Self made mission." "Where are you from?" "The asset is from nowhere. The asset is a tool for Hydra. The asset needs his arm repaired, he must run." "Run? From Hydra?" The handler gripped his head and sighed in frustration. The asset did not understand. The handler was frustrated, but he didn't hurt the asset. 

"Come here," the handler said, reaching out slightly with extreme caution. The asset moved in an orderly fashion, stopping in front of the handler. The handler touched the asset's face carefully and asked, "Is it okay if I scan your face?" The asset didn't know what to say. Nobody had asked him optional questions like this before. "It's a yes or no question, er, what's your name?" The asset frowned, the handler's hand still on his face. "The asset does not have a name." "Come on. Name, soldier." The asset pondered for a moment before blurring out, "James Buchanan Barnes." "James Buchanan... Bucky? As in Steve's Bucky?" The asset felt something inside of him. Steve. Bucky. Steve. Bucky. The asset knows Steve. He knows Bucky. He doesn't remember 

"Mr. Barnes, is it okay if I scan your face?" The handler repeated his earlier question when the asset didn't answer. "Yes." The handler slowly rubbed his thumb onto the asset's cheek bones, then his nose and eyes. He trailed his fingers over his eyebrows and forehead, frowning when he found a mask on the asset's face. The handler is angry, the asset will get punished. The asset tensed when the handler drew his hand away. "Can I take the mask off, Barnes?" The asset didn't know. He nodded. 

The handler removed the asset's mask and traced his cheek with calloused fingers, and the asset found himself inwardly enjoying the feeling. He was being treated kindly, it didn't hurt. The handler slid his thumb over the asset's lips, pausing momentarily before muttering, "Beautiful." The asset knew that. Beautiful, the word that could never be directed at himself, but his handler was telling him that he was beautiful. The asset decided that the small feelings he had was from Bucky Barnes kicking at his subconscious. Bucky was waking. The person was trying to fight his way out. 

The handler let go, only to quickly run his hand through the asset's hair. "Huh. A handsome fella. Jarvis, scan his arm... Holy shit," the handler exclaimed, pressing on the asset's prosthetic arm, "Holy _shit._ " 

The asset could almost smile at that. No, that was wrong. The asset wasn't supposed to feel. He was a tool. Just a tool. Nothing more- "There's an abnormal function in your arm, I'm gonna, uh, fix it," the handler said, pressing his palm against the asset's metal arm, "Is that okay with you?" The handler didn't make eye contact, he fumbled with his fingers and asked for permission about almost everything. "Barnes." 

"Yes." The words slipped out of the asset's mouth before he could think. He swore it was the man in his subconscious, fighting. The handler removed his sunglasses, and... Oh. 

The handler's eyes were a golden brown scheme, but his pupils were hazy and almost invisible. "Come here, save the data for later J." 

The handler was blind. Oh.


	2. Asset and Anthony

Tony was struggling to keep the whole issue to himself.

Being blind with a man Steve was looking for in his _room_ was hard enough, but him having to handle the assassin? Much worse. Tony had ran the numbers in his head, all the possible ways he could alter the mission the asset or soldier had in mind, but nothing could fit into the last piece of the puzzle. He had distracted himself with fixing the man's prosthetic first, letting his hands lead the way. 

But in his head, the constant image he created of the soldier lurked.

The guy, Barnes, he was very handsome, a slender and muscular build, defined cheekbones with sharp jaws and dipped eyes, blue eyes, as Jarvis informed, and dark brown hair. His prosthetic, oh God, that prosthetic, it was amazing, beautifully designed and put together by an opposing threat. Jesus, Tony needed to pull himself together. 

Barnes was still the whole time, tense. It was as if he was expecting Tony to yank his arm off or something, but Tony decided not to mention that. "Relax," he had muttered, running a thumb over the circuitry of Barnes' arm, "I'm not gonna stab you or something." 

"The handler-" 

"Anthony," Tony said suddenly, cutting Barnes off, "Tony, or Anthony. Doesn't really matter, I don't like the name you're giving me, darlin.'" Tony heard Bucky shift, maybe tilt his head, and stay. He was probably staring at him. "Anthony?" "Yeah, big guy, Anthony. Sure, call me that, it's way better than 'handler.'" Tony could almost hear Barnes' eyes light up for just a second, almost as if he knew him. "Howard Stark and Maria Stark." Tony froze. 

What? 

"Mission AS-294," Barnes said, "Top priority. The asset refused. The men-" Barnes suddenly stopped, his whole body going rigid. Tony stared, and _damn,_ Tony really wanted to see Barnes' face. "The men?" Tony asked, carefully snapping a wire before adding a new one, "The men? Who?" Barnes shifted again. 

"The men shocked the asset. The asset killed them. The asset saw Howard and Maria Stark's child. He did not kill him, the men tried to make him. The asset did not, so he got shocked." Tony stayed silent, closing the flap on Barnes' arm with a small frown. Barnes shifted again. "Anthony is not angry," Barnes noted, "The men got angry." Tony shook his head slightly, and dammit his eyesight was making him feel like crap again. "No, I'm not, I'm just curious," Tony admitted. He was supposed to be furious, Tony realized, this man had killed his parents, but then again, it hadn't been his fault. HYDRA had brainwashed him. 

Damn HYDRA. 

"Anthony will not hurt him," Barnes said suddenly, making Tony blink several times, "Anthony is not like the men." Tony almost smiled. "Oh, stop it, you're making me blush," Tony muttered, setting the screw down. "JARVIS, visuals." " _Yes sir._ " Barnes tensed again, and Tony sighed. "It's fine, JARVIS is a program I made. He's not gonna hurt you, he's here to assist." Barnes moved, and Tony felt him brush his arm against Tony's before passing by. 

It was silent for a moment. "Thank you," he heard Barnes whisper, hardly audible, and suddenly the room went back to being silent. 

_"Mr. Barnes left the building, sir."_

This damned assassin. 

X 

The asset did not understand. 

The handler, Anthony, he was making him feel something. The asset was not to feel, he was simply a weapon, but... 

Anthony was nice. He didn't want to hurt the asset, didn't want to harm him in any way. 

Anthony was blind, but he had fixed the asset's arm with no hesitation or problem. Anthony was unusual, unusually talented, and Bucky- 

No, no, the asset is not Bucky. 

_Hey, you asshole, let me out._

The asset froze. 

_Ya deaf or what? How long have I been asleep, punk?_

The asset did not understand, James Buchanan Barnes did not exist anymore- 

_Well, thanks for the kind thoughts. Let me out._


	3. James and Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's back. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeezy wheezy, this chapter is an abomination, but it's needed. Hang on just a bit, huge plot impact next chapter

_Let me out._

The asset ignored the voice, making his way to his handler's work space.

_Are you deaf, dumbass? Let me out._

"Is that you, Barnes?" 

_Is that what the man calls you?_

The asset entered the room and saw Anthony twitch, setting his screwdriver down. "Something wrong?" Anthony prompted, putting a hand out to touch the asset's arm. "No." "Why're you here?" Anthony asked, his voice softer. 

_LET ME OUT, COME ON._

"A voice," the asset muttered, lowering his head, "James Buchanan Barnes." He saw Anthony tilt his head, blind eyes settling on Bucky's- Wait- 

_Ha, there we go. COME ON, LET ME OUT._

-Blind eyes settling on the asset's face. Anthony reached up and brushed the asset's hair back, a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Anthony seemed worried, his hand twitching as if realizing what motion he'd just created. "James Buchanan Barnes is awake," the asset muttered, making Anthony's blind, chocolate eyes wide, "And he's loud." Anthony let out a snort, but ran his hand down the asset's metal arm with a frown. "James?" He asked, "I thought..." 

_God dammit, let me out or at least tell me how long I've been gone._

"He is requesting to be let out," the asset informed. Anthony tilted his head slightly. "Can you let him out?" He questioned, reaching for the asset's face, "I wish that I could see your expression," Anthony muttered wistfully, tracing the small creases in the asset's face. 

It felt good. 

_Come on, punk. I want to say hi to this Anthony guy._

Anthony lowered his hand, blinking before saying, "New mission, soldier." The asset cocked his head. "Top priority: Restore James Buchanan Barnes." Something clicked in the asset's head, his body going rigid for a moment. "Mission confirmed. Restore James Buchanan Barnes, start." 

_What the hell-_

The asset was yanked back as something else took over his body. 

X 

It was quiet for a moment. Tony's blind eyes were fixed onto Barnes' face, well, where he assumed it was, until Barnes let out a loud gasp. 

That was not the soldier. 

"Barnes?" Tony asked cautiously, feeling frustration creep up his spine because _he couldn't see._ Barnes let out a small wheeze. "I am never doing that ever again." 

A voice, similar to Barnes but at the same time completely different, cut through the silence. Tony's eyed narrowed slightly. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Stark," the man remarked, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony was bewildered, his hand reaching up instinctively to Barnes' face to check if it was someone else. "Barnes-" "James, I prefer my first name," Barnes- no, James, blurted put. Tony ran a thumb over his eyes and cheeks and frowned. "Completely different," Tony said, "Huh." 

Tony stood there for a bit, waiting for something to happen. "I got my wish," James said, "I'm out. How long was I away?" 

This was the opposite of what Tony had expected.


	4. James and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party

Bucky was pretty sure he was somewhat interested in the fact that Anthony reached towards his face, or the fact that he wasn't talking. "You alive?" Bucky asked, a hint of slight worry outlining his sarcasm. "Course I am, hon," Anthony muttered, lowering his arm, "How the hell am I supposed- Oh, fuck it." Bucky frowned. 

"Fucking- Steve's gonna come down here soon," Anthony started, rubbing his face, "If he sees you in here with me, you know him-" "Stevie? He's alive?" Bucky said suddenly, his whole conscious suddenly aware of his surroundings. "Yes, he's alive, you little shit, and he doesn't know I've been meeting up with your little bud," Anthony exclaimed, poking Bucky's chest, "If you're gonna stick around- No, no, where's that guy? The asset?" 

He sure did jump around. Anthony seemed jittery. 

"The asset-" _The asset is here._ "-Is still in my conscious somewhere," Bucky finished. "Well, bud, I gotta ask, were you around when he was, you know, doing his thing?" Anthony asked, lowering his hand with a small twitch. "Sometimes. Last time I was looking into a building. 20th century, is it not?" "You're taking it in pretty well." "I have to. Soldier instincts." "Sure." 

Anthony looked around with blind eyes before muttering, "I have a charity party tonight, I'm not staying around forever. I don't know what to do with you." Bucky chuckled at that, leaning against the counter that made Anthony tilt his head in wonder. "Are you," Bucky subconsciously motioned to Anthony's eyes, "A blind chap?" Anthony blinked for a few moments before laughing, running a hand through his fluffy hair. "Yeah, bomb went off. Never stopped me though," he remarked, spreading his arms. "I can see that," Bucky commented, looking around the lab for a good scan. 

"Look, I don't know what to tell you," Anthony said suddenly, "I can't take you to the party with me, Steve would have my head if he knew that I was meeting up with the little guy in your head-" "I'll let the asset take over," Bucky strained, "You know, let him..." He winced. "Let him do whatever the hell he does." "Killing? You really want him to kill more people?" "What?" "Look, Jame- Barnes, in case you haven't noticed, you've been going around for more than a few years with missions. Gotta keep the guy occupied," Anthony explained, clapping his hands together, "But he's getting better. Comes to my lab every night, asks for a repair. Really shy, it's rather cute. Shit, did I say that out loud? Of course I did." Bucky looked at him with raised eyebrows, taken back by the sudden look of fondness in his eyes. 

"I can stay in the lab, won't touch a thing," Bucky said, "Or-" "Or you can come to the party and pretend to be a body guard, that sounds better. Never interact with Steve, though, that's a thing," Anthony cut him off, starting to pace, fingers tapping along the counter. "I don't-" "No, 'cause the lab's gonna be monitored thoroughly. J, how many hours before the party?" " _3 hours remaining, sir._ " Anthony clapped Bucky's back with a small and well intended smile. "I don't have any experience-" "Then ask your little bud, he's been living this world for a while." Bucky opened his mouth but closed it, looking at Anthony tapping his fingers along, blind eyes wandering the room. 

Bucky's eyes landed on Anthony's face, looking up and down, studying. He was quite handsome, to be precise, more attractive than handsome. His blind eyes were still fierce and determined, facial hair well kept and hair swept back, although it was still fluffy. "What exactly do I have to do?" Bucky asked, making Anthony snap back and turn. "Just stand somewhat near me, if Steve comes by, avoid. I'm not ready to explain," Anthony said, face relaxed and indifferent. "Do you do it everyday? Hide assassins?" Bucky asked, genuinely interested. "Not really. I figured I needed to get used to it, though. Blindness doesn't help." "Of course." 

Anthony reached forward and brushed his hand on Bucky's face again, and inwardly, he enjoyed the gentle brush. "Oh, shit, sorry. I do that, examination of facial expression," Anthony rushed suddenly, jerking back. "No, it's fine. Honestly." 

And the man smiled, and the assassin inside of Bucky pounded against his walls. _Protect Anthony Stark at all costs._


	5. Bucky and Tony with a dash of Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Steve, the protective friend that seems like an ass hole but is an insecure prick that's uneasy about everything. Also, meet Bucky, who really wants to talk to Steve but isn't sure, and Tony, oh Tony.

"Steve seems more like a mother hen than he ever was," Bucky commented, watching Steve leave the room. Tony jumped and turned around, letting out a sigh. "You gotta stop doing that, gonna scare the shit out of me." Bucky chuckled at that, resting his face between his hands. "It's a habit now," he admitted, "Soldier influenced me." Tony laughed at that, tapping his fingers on the desk and trailing it until it touched a blowtorch. "Steve's just an insecure guy," Tony said, "Seems like an asshole if you mess around now. He can't take a proper joke unless I remind him that it's a joke." 

Bucky tilted his head. "If I met him, would he freak?"  
Tony turned his head to his voice, hazy eyes narrowed. "Course he would. Don't tell me you're planning on-" "No, it's just... I mean, you know." Tony's face softened just a bit before he placed a finger on the metal figure he was working on. "I'm currently thinking of a plan that'd make Steve all relaxed and shit, but nothing's coming up," Tony said softly, his voice almost... Fond. "He's changed, James, too scared that he's gonna lose his family." Bucky felt almost guilty hearing that. 

"It's a good thing that I didn't approach him at the party then, right?" Bucky asked quietly, leaning back and sitting on the desk. "To put it theoretically, yes. He wouldn't be able to handle it like a normal person now, would he?" Tony pointed out, moving back slightly when a spark hit his goggles. 

"Not after I fell. That punk's lost it, hasn't he?" Bucky said with a hint of playfulness, running a hand through his hair. "Can't tell if that's an intended joke or something serious," Tony replied with a smile, hardly missing a beat, "He's still a damn leader, that's for sure."  
Bucky smiled. 

_Someone is coming up the elevator. Hide._ Bucky jerked his head up, standing. "Someone coming up?" Tony asked suddenly, lowering the blowtorch. "Yeah, I'll be back," he said, ducking and slipping through the window. 

He stayed close to the room, though, listening. 

"Tony, you free?" He heard a familiar voice, and his head ached.  
Steve, it was Stevie. 

"Always free for you pal," Tony said, a 'clink' of metal telling him that he set the blowtorch down, "What's goin' on?" There was silence for a moment. "I was just worried, you were down here for a few days. Wondering if you ate or slept." Tony chuckled, and Bucky pressed to the wall even closer. "Don't worry. I did. You're such an insecure man, you know that?" He heard Steve snort. "Either way, if you need anything, I'll be in the lounge. The meeting went well." And with a few more words, footsteps faded out and he heard Tony let out a sigh. 

Bucky went back into the room, smoothing his wrinkled shirt. Tony's head bolted up, and he relaxed after Bucky cleared his throat. "Sorry, being blind's a pain in the ass." Bucky let out a breath through his nose and walked up next to Tony. "How do you handle it?" He asked suddenly, "Being blind and all. Sorry if it's kind of intruding." Tony shook his head. 

"Been living with it for over 30 years, I got used to it. Besides, it's not too hard when you have to travel around so much, I memorized at least 205 roads and streets and about 49 inns and 30 hotels, not including homes and-" He rambled on and on, barely stopping for a breath. "Take a breath," Bucky reminded him, and Tony sucked in air. After a slight pause, Tony's defensive expression melted down. 

"I don't handle it well, actually," Tony said quietly, "I just deal with it. I do have occasional break downs, not knowing what's happening around me, it's kind of terrifying." Bucky nodded. "I expect it to be." Tony chuckled weakly at that, his posture breaking as he sat down and slumped forward. "Steve's the only one who knows that I'm blind, actually. Being a commander and all, he noticed almost right away when I was tapping my fingers." He let out a sigh, "Aside from you, I suppose. And the soldier." 

Bucky didn't know why his heart skipped a beat at that acknowledgement. 

He hesitantly put a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed, inwardly enjoying the warmth of Tony's body.  
Tony looked up, hazy eyes fixing onto Bucky's face. 

He kept staring, and Bucky's heart started racing uncontrollably. 

"Aside from you," Tony muttered again, hand raising to touch Bucky's face, "I actually trust you." 

And that was the moment Bucky Barnes knew that he had fallen.  
Hard.


	6. Bucky and Tony but a bit closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knows he fell, and Tony's learning that blindness comes with a cost.

Tony was quite enjoying the silence with Bucky standing over him. He felt protected, as if nothing could sneak up from behind and lash out at him like he usually feared. 

His hand naturally shifted up and onto Bucky's face, who seemed to hesitate before relaxing.  
Okay, that was just adorable, Bucky was humming.  
Wait, what? 

Tony made grabby hands at him, a dramatic sigh following. "Help a blind fellow out and take me to the kitchen, I'm hungry," he said, earning a chuckle from Bucky. "Aren't I not allowed to leave the room?" "There's a kitchen in my room, Buckaroo." "Well, shit." "Take me." He heard Bucky shuffle around before reaching down, in which Tony latched onto his arm and hauled himself up. 

Bucky brushed his metal arm against Tony's arm before jerking it away quickly, and Tony frowned. "Touching isn't a bad thing, is it? No need to be so self conscious, Buck," Tony said, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Bucky just shrugged and guided him to the kitchen. 

\- 

So Tony was being a bit more affectionate towards Bucky than usual. Bucky noticed it right away, when Tony's glazed eyes were looking his way as he looked around for coco.

And especially when Tony pecked Bucky's cheek after he set a steaming cup of hot coco down.  
Okay, so maybe it was a little more than 'a bit more affectionate.'

Bucky didn't quite understand Tony, one moment he was distant and the next he was too close and made you feel full of life. One moment he was sad and the other moment he was ecstatic, but Bucky had learned to ignore the sudden jumps through time. 

Oh, wow, it had already been 4 months. 

_Danger. The handlers will find you._

4 months and Steve still had no idea that he was alive. 

_Danger-_

Bucky found himself sliding down a wall, shielding his face from a large spray of debris. He heard a loud yell of agony from someone from somewhere, and he immediately pushed himself up and ran to the only person who could've possibly made the sound. "Tony?" He called out, biting down on his tongue after realizing the loudness. A small groan was the only response Bucky got before another blast shook the whole building. 

He could hear the terrified screams in the entirety of the tower, and for a split second he feared that Steve would appear in the doorway, most likely, looking for Tony, but he didn't have time to think about that now. He skillfully maneuvered past the rubble and machines and looked around, almost desperately, until he set his eyes on the mechanic. "Tony?" He demanded, his metal arm twitching when Tony just grunted and barely rolled over. "Tony?" He tried again, kneeling down next to him and looking around one more time before reaching down to help Tony up. Tony flinched, drawing his arm back. "Tony?" 

Tony seemed confused, almost, kept looking up at Bucky with hazy eyes, until realization dawned upon him. "Bucky?" He asked, coughing once or twice. "Yeah," Bucky confirmed breathlessly, attempting to help him up again, "Come on. You okay?" "I dunno, left arm's numb," Tony said, his voice tightening into a tone Bucky had never heard before, "What's happening? JARVIS?" No reply. 

"I dunno, but I gotta get you out of here," Bucky said, rushing his words, "I'll take you to Steve, won't talk to him, I'll just take you to him-" "Bucky, Steve's on a mission, he isn't here right now," Tony cut him off, gripping Bucky's arm a bit too tightly when Bucky tried pulling him up, "He's not gonna be back until next week, at the least." Shit. Shit. Shit. "Can you not call your armor?" Bucky demanded. "No, they're not- It's, I was upgrading it, it's not functioning." "Shit. Okay, get up for me. C'mon." 

Tony nodded slightly, a bit too weak in Bucky's liking, but managed to stagger up. "This is sudden," Tony said, his smile failing to reach his eyes. "Don't," Bucky murmured, pulling him close before kicking the glass doors down. The building shook again, and he turned to the window instead. "We're not gonna make it downstairs through elevators or stairs," Bucky said, "You trust me?" Tony stared at him. "Do you trust me?" "Yes, sure," Tony squeaked. "Okay, hold on." "What-" 

Bucky gripped Tony tightly, then took a breath and ran forward straight through the shattered window. Tony let out a surprised and undignified yelp, breath catching as Bucky turned their bodies over and grabbed onto a small ledge. He looked around quickly, scanning the area for intruders, before dropping down and using his metal arm as a landing. He grunted and pushed Tony up, putting an arm over his shoulders to guide him. "What's happening? What the hell just- Did you just jump out, or, I mean, who the hell's attacking, and-" Bucky shook his head and whispered in Tony's ear, "Shut up." And Tony did. 

God dammit. 

"Asset," Bucky heard the familiar Russian accent and edge to the tone. "No asset," Bucky snorted, hand wandering down to his knife still strapped securely to his belt. "Who-" "HYDRA," Bucky said immediately, his whole body tense. " _What?_ " "Dammit, I didn't know- Shit." 

_LET ME OUT, ANTHONY IS NOT SAFE._


End file.
